Karazhan
thumb|left|Karazhan - the Tower of Medivh Karazhan is an abandoned ancient tower, located in the Deadwind Pass. It is a ten man raid dungeon at level 70 in World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. In lore, it was noted for its famous occupant, the last Guardian of Tirisfal, Medivh. After Medivh had been defeated by the army of Azeroth during the First War, Karazhan was abandoned and has remained in that condition. The arcane powers, however, have never abandoned the tower. General information * Location: Deadwind Pass * Number of Players: 10 * Level: 70 * Final boss: Nightbane * Released: added in the Burning Crusade * Key : All about the instance * The instance requires attunement. * The instance is huge, scripted, and non-winged, containing 12 boss encounters, with 23 different NPCs. * The staircase from the gatehouse to the ballroom contains 53 stairs. (A common number of stairs for staircase design) * Opera house - Talk to stagemaster to open the door to the stage and get in before he closes it. * "Bizarre" library that doesn't obey the laws of physics. * Once Shade of Aran is cleared, you can speak to the butler to be transported to his room. * Medivh's staff - You can use to teleport players to the front gate of Karazhan. * There was some discussion as to who is the "final boss" of Karazhan. The "tuning" of Nightbane has definitely placed it on par, or harder than, Prince Malchezaar. Based on the quest material, and Serpentshrine Cavern attunement quest item (Blazing Signet), it is apparent Blizzard intended Nightbane to be the final boss. * Koren , next to where you fight Attumen the Huntsman, can repair your gear as soon as you get Honored with Violet Eye. He also sells some epic Blacksmithing recipes (resistance gear). * Outside of the Gamesman's Hall is a Reagent and The Consortium rep reward vendor who can also repair your gear. History thumb|left|The Karazhan graphic Karazhan is located in Deadwind Pass on the sub-continent of Azeroth. Existing long before Medivh inhabited it, it is unknown who originally built Karazhan or who now resides within its walls. During the first war the tower was inhabited by Medivh, his butler Moroes, his cook Cook and his then-apprentice Khadgar. Garona also resided here as an emissary in the same time of Khadgar's apprenticeship. Sargeras allowed Medivh to freely explore Karazhan. It is said many strange and disturbing visions lurked within the tower, and Moroes was known for wearing blinders to avoid seeing them. Much of the story from this era is presented in the novel The Last Guardian. Recently, despite Medivh's absence, a new power seems to have made its home in Karazhan. The Black Riders of Deadwind Pass, though rarely seen, have a connection to Karazhan. However, no one knows who their master is. One recent sighting is cause for concern--the Black Riders seek the Scythe of Elune, a powerful artifact with the ability to summon the vile Worgen into this world. It is believed that all ley lines on Azeroth lead to a location under Karazhan. Worldofwarcraft.com says the following about Karazhan: The decrepit tower of Karazhan once housed one of the greatest powers Azeroth has ever known: the sorcerer Medivh. Since his death, a terrible curse has pervaded the tower and the surrounding lands. The spirits of nobles from nearby Darkshire reportedly walk its halls, suffering a fate worse than death for their curiosity. More dangerous spirits wait within Medivh's study, for it was there that he summoned demonic entities to do his bidding. However, the brave and foolish are still relentlessly drawn to Karazhan, tempted by rumors of unspeakable secrets and powerful treasures. Forge a group of ten stalwart heroes, and journey to the tower in Deadwind Pass - but be warned that only those who have achieved level 70 should dare enter. Instance layout The following is a compilation of areas in Karazhan and the corresponding bosses of the apparent layout of Karazhan. This is a detailed map of the instance created by Dragofix of Ravencrest. http://personal.inet.fi/private/dragofix/karazhanmap.jpg A teleporter exists at Berthold the Doorman (in the front entrance of Karazhan) that activates after the Shade of Aran is killed. This will port players back up to the Aran's room to allow more attempts on Prince Malchezzar.' ;The main entrance * The Gatehouse (Leads to A1, A2, A3) * (A1)The Livery Stable: (Attumen the Huntsman) can be found herein. (Links to A1+) ** (A1+)The Guardhouse and Scullery (Links to B2) * (A2)The Servant's Quarters: Random Animal Boss. (Leads to B1 or A2+) ** (A2+)The Master's Terrace (One may summon (Nightbane) should the need arise...) (dead end) * (A3)The Grand Ballroom (Leads to B1,B2,B3) ** (B1)The Guest Chambers: The(Maiden of Virtue) stands watch here. ** (B2)The Banquet Hall: (Moroes) ** (B3)The Opera House: (Random Stage Production see Opera Event) ;All paths lead into the Broken Stair * (AA)The Broken Stair ( Leads to BA) ** (BA)The Menagerie (The Curator) (Leads to CA, CB, CC) *** (CA)The Repository (Terestian Illhoof) *** (CB)The Guardian's Library (Shade of Aran) *** (CC)The Celestial Watch (Netherspite) **** (??)The Gamesman's Hall (A side event encounter of epic proportions) **** Medivh's Chambers (Leads to D) **** (D)The Topmost (Onwards to X) **** (X)Netherspace (Prince Malchezaar) lurk within. * '''Random Servant's Quarters Bosses' include three bosses, who drop epic-level items that can be worse than virtually any level-70 blue. They follow the pattern of green drops (of the Owl, of the Whale). Useful drops are sparse, but they are epic and can be disenchanted, plus every mob gives normal reputation, which is much considering the low difficulty of that area. The bosses are: ** Hyakiss the Lurker (spider boss) ** Rokad the Ravager (darkhound boss) ** Shadikith the Glider (bat boss) You do not have to clear the entire quarters for a boss to spawn. It appears that after a certain number of kills occur, then the boss will spawn. Look for an emote, such as 'Hyakiss the Lurker emerges from...' The boss can also spawn multiple times if the quarters continue to get cleared. Killing the maiden wil not prevent respawns in this room. * Random Opera House Bosses include: ** Dorothee, Tito, Roar, Strawman, Tinhead, & The Crone ** Romulo & Julianne ** The Big Bad Wolf To "test" for the event, start it with Barnes, then with one or more people on stage (to die) leave the rest of the raid in the pit below. The person(s) on stage will need to talk to Grandmother to finish starting the Big Bad Wolf, without this person the event locks up the doorway and the GM's will not help you. The other two events will engage straight away and the person on stage will die. * Kings for each side of the Chess event are King Llane Piece and Warchief Blackhand Piece * How to reach Chess event: After having defeated The Curator head to the Library, clean your way up the upper part of library until you arrive at Shade door, and continue your way and go down on the first crossroad you encounter. Encounters See specific boss pages for in-depth tactics. Trash Mobs See: Karazhan Trash Mobs and Karazhan Trash Loot. Related quests Getting opens the following follow-up quests: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* * (Must be Honored with the Violet Eye) ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* Loot *Karazhan Loot Table Tier 4 parts dropped by The Curator (Glove tokens): *Gloves of the Fallen Champion *Gloves of the Fallen Hero *Gloves of the Fallen Defender Tier 4 parts dropped by Prince Malchezaar (Helm tokens): *Helm of the Fallen Champion *Helm of the Fallen Defender *Helm of the Fallen Hero Trivia *In the Opera House, you will meet Barnes the Stage Manager on the stage, addressing his ghostly audience. Barnes will then announce the night's presentation. One of three (currently) boss presentations will appear, each based off of famous stories or tales. "Tonight, things are not what they seem, for tonight, your eyes may not be trusted." ** The Little Red Riding Hood - Starring the hungry Wolf himself. ** The Wizard of Oz - Starring Dorothee and her dog Tito, Tinhead, Strawman, the lion Roar, and the evil Crone that tries to stop them on their way home! ** Romulo and Julianne - A tale of forbidden love... External links * Karazhan - Wowhead.com *New York Times first description *Karazhan on the official World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade site *Karazhan Loot Table: gsDKP.Com (164 epic drops, including Tier 4 Gloves and Head set tokens) *WoW Guru about the crypts nearby *Gamespot *MMOsite about the chessfight *Official forums - a post made by Tigole * AmpWoW *WorldOfWar.de German Karazhan Guide *WoW-Tactics German Tactics Site Category:Instance:Karazhan Category:Subzones Category:Ruins Category:Towers